


Zilch Is What I Get

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, hint of Lorcannah in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Vicnev, as seen through the eyes of Hannah. Because after all, Neville is dull himself. He needs someone shining by his side, and Hannah is dull, too.





	Zilch Is What I Get

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Aiiimy.

> _"I've told myself so many times before_
> 
> _But this time I think I mean it for sure,_
> 
> _We have reached a full stop,_
> 
> _Nothing's going to save us from the big drop."_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Leave In Silence"_

* * *

We made our biggest m-i-s-t-a-k-e

Almost

**thirty**

**years**

_**ago** _

At first, things were good

(the honeymoon-mode _always_ is)

But then the effect…

w.o.r.e **o…f…f**

It wasn't even the physical aspect of

a: **g:** i: **n:** g

It was our _personalities_

But you shouldn't have a blonde by your side

You're all

 _**strawberry** _ _-kissed, & _ _**sky-blue** _ _eyes_

&& I know you'll marry her for everything

(not just her brilliance)

Meanwhile, I'll be on the sidelines

fending off _his_ "clever" wit  & charms

Because I think I'd rather let you feel **guilty**

than let myself find

HAPPINESS

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone guess that the end had a hint of Lorcannah? :) *sigh* I do love Vicnev and a slightly spiteful Hannah… :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :* :)
> 
> 2017 note: As the yrs passed, I wrote Hannah less and less often as spiteful in her crumbling relationship with Neville. Ah, and it was a hint of Lorcannah inspired by "Wheels Turn 'Round & You're Ashamed."


End file.
